Glitch Much STW and LB
by Star Wars Rebels Ezra
Summary: After Under Seige. What happens when the lab rats go on a mission with out Leo. What if they all get sick. Will they recover and what will Leo do or happen to him. Find out. One becomes very ill and glitches. Which one though? More characters than listed.


..."Leo you shouldn't be upset with how small your capsule is." Chase started "Hey at least you have one. Think of it as a way to get closer to the way we live. Which is the way you always wanted."

"Thanks Chase" Leo sayed

"hey not so fast, you still need to grow in to it. Right know it only fits Chase." Adam commented wich made Leo tense.

**Later That Night- 11:48pm**

Leo tossed around viciously. The "capsule" was so uncomfortable and small. Leo decided to do something about it. He got up and placed the capsule on the ground. Remberig what chase said that their capsules where sound proof, Leo took a baseball bat and smashed it. Making it look like an accident. He was sick of Adam teasing him and Bree always saying that he wasn't mission ready. Chase was the only one he cared about. He was about to head back to the couch but something caught his attention. A yellow and red light glowing from chases capsule. He went up to it.

As soon as Leo was about to touch the glass a dark figure appeared In front of him. I touched him to the ground. To Leo's surprise it had super strength. He tried to get up but was soon faced with his broken capsule and sharp glass on the floor. He re breed getting kicked, punched, slapped, and hit with the bat he used for breaking his little capsule.

**Morning-8:53**

Guys wake up we over slept! Chase yelled.

fine but if I missed my ego waffles it on you McGirly. Adam said

Stop calling me that! (chase)

How about I stop when you get a chest hair and stop looking like a girl.( Adam)

Guys! Stop. Mr. davenport is probably looking for us, or creaming his hair. Either way we should go." Bree yelled at her idiotic brothers.

"Hey where's Leo he's normally asleep until we wake up." Chase said. Getting kinda worried.

"I don't know. Hey what's this?" Bree asked looking at Leo's capsule in shreds of glass.

" I'm not sure." Chase said with gaps between each word. "Remover I stepped out my capsule the other night and stepped on Leo's broke tablet and not you step on his capsule. Well it couldn't have been him he wanted to stop his sleep walking. And the fact that he's gone." Chase said kinda worried.

?'s POV

" I have secured him in the C1-507 area. The code for the room he's in remover we decided not to use names or labels in case someone's listening."

Back with the lab rats in the training area.

"Woo I feel dizzy." Chase said tiredly as he stood up

Bree immediately ran to his side and help him up" Are you okay"

"Yeah I guess" chase said unsure.

"well Ok then. Just, be careful alright?" Bree said

"Alright" Chase replied

Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Mission Alert. "There's a secret mission on the island but where? There's no detail, not a trace of anything or anyone." Chase said

"Hey where is everyone." Bree questioned

"I don't know but if they don't get here soon there going to miss our daily angry vp catfish swimming team. We see who can go the longest under water with out losing a lot of blood in 10 seconds. It's always fun to watch the catfish suffer." Adam said with a cocky grin.

" Adam, one, not important. Two, how did you come up with that. Tell me later."

The gang put on their gear on in case they would have to kick someone's butt today. When they walked out they stated heading Ina lol directions. When they reached the capsule dorm they saw all the capsules green and one by one they were changing to red one at a time then back to green. Only one's who stayed on yellow was four capsules, Sebsatian's, Lexi's, Tanks's, and ...Spin's.

All of the rats soon collapsed to the floor and started coughing as a green mist filled the air and...and.. Chases Gps of Leo's bionic chip just stated going. He was in the ...area. But why would he be in there. Chase thought to him self.

"Ahh." Chase yelled and took in another breath not knowing that the gas was hurting his lungs. Adam and Bree saw this and tried to crawl to him but he soon passed out. All the lab rats started gliching and Adam was the first.

His heat vision glitch causing it to grace chase's shoulder but nothing was said since he was unconcious.

Chase could not see nothing. But Leo's GPS signal. He did not know he was unconcious. Adam and Bree all of a sudden received coordinated that chases sent them. They were goth really confused but it didn't matter all the knew was that the coordinates lead them to the C1-502 area not knowing nothing was there they grabbed chase and ran there.

Adam and Bree cam to a stop where the coordinates told them to stop and saw Leo's chip deactivated and at that same time the coordinates disappeared. The followed the little red dots of green and yellow and when the went inside the room they were surprised it was the explosives too and what they found was terrifying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I bet I got you. This is not a Clifthanger.

They saw Leo with his head on a crate and his harm triped behind his back with duct tape on his mouth. What really shocked them was that Leo was unconcious and who was behind them. They saw the detonator on the bombs and decided not to make a sudden moves because who ever was behind this was watching them.

Adam, being himself, turned around to see if anybody was there but instead he saw...


End file.
